DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) at the University of Pennsylvania and the University of Pennsylvania Comprehensive Cancer Center submit this request for the renewal of an innovative research training program for clinicians in Cancer Clinical Epidemiology, specifically designed to strengthen the links among traditional epidemiology, clinical oncology, and the basic sciences. The objective of the program is to train individuals who are already physicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address research issues in cancer etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, or clinical economics of cancer. The two to three year training program consists of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, and biostatistics; elective courses; extensive independent readings; attendance at and participation in research seminars at the CCEB; plus the completion of an independent research project. Specifically, the program is designed to: (1) provide an indepth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical epidemiologic research; (2) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology and cancer research; and (3) to bring together, through participation in seminar series in the CCEB and the Cancer Center, faculty and fellows. Trainees are candidates for an M.S. degree in Clinical Epidemiology. Strengths of the program are the long history of successful research training programs in the CCEB and the Cancer Center; the collaborative links that have already been forged between the two Centers; and the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees. In addition, the availability of resources such as excellent basic science laboratories in the academic departments in which the Cancer Center members work, several existing large databases available to these groups that can be tapped for research projects, a range of specialized analytic capabilities available for epidemiologic studies, the commitment of all concerned to collaborative research and training, and the broad range of rich expertise of the CCEB and the Cancer Center faculty participating in this program, all provide a solid infrastructure for the proposed training program.